Tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS) can be used to monitor the status of tires by recording the tire speed or by use of electronic sensors in the tires, in order to provide effective safety for the driving of motor vehicles. In one approach, an indirect tire pressure monitoring system can be used to determine whether the tire pressure is normal by the rotating speed difference. In another approach, a direct tire pressure monitoring system can utilize air pressure monitoring and temperature sensors in the tires. The air pressure and temperature of the tires may be monitored when the motor vehicles are driving or stationary. Alarms may go off when the tires are in a dangerous state (e.g., high pressure, low pressure, high temperature, etc.), in order to avoid potential traffic accidents caused thereby.